The missing dark tournament fight
by spirit fox22
Summary: hiei has to fight some dude named barret his not that stronge but he has something differ that he uses to fight with. if you wanna know what he uses read it. ps. its kuramaxhiei and its my 1st fan fic so no flamers plz
1. a new fight

The missing dark tournament fight  
  
disclaimer: ok if I owned yyh why would I be making a fan fic on it so no I don't own it. So no I don't own it  
  
warning Kurama x Hiei don't like don't read!  
  
"The next fight is Hiei vs. Barret" said Koto as the crowd was yelling kill him over and over again "At last its my turn" said Hiei as he walk onto the arena  
  
"good luck" Kurama said as he gave Hiei and thumbs up. Hiei look back and blushed so he turned his head fast trying to make sure no one saw him ".Huh?" Yusuke questioned in confusion 'did Hiei's face turned red'  
  
Berret saw the way Hiei think of Kurama 'heh I bet I could use this to my advantage' "Start fight!" yelled Koto. Hiei took out his katana and ran up to attack Barret. But Hiei stopped. "Hiei what the hell are you doing? Kill him already!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"Ku.Kurama?" Hiei question Barret  
  
What is Hiei talking about? If you want to know review it Hehehehe I know that was short but I hope you like it. Its my 1st fan fic please review ^^ 


	2. its all a lie?

Disclaimer: I don't own yyh or Kurama * cries* I wish I owned Kurama  
  
"Ku.Kurama? What are you doing?" ask Hiei looking at Berret. Through Hiei's eyes Barret was Kurama. He could only see Kurama/Barret. There was no demons or Yusuke or anything... just Kurama.  
  
"Hiei we have to talk" said Barret  
  
"What is it Kurama?" ask Hiei  
  
"Hey what is shrimpy talking about? Why is he calling him you?" ask Kuwabara. He turned his head to look at Kurama and saw Kurama really pissed off "Kurama? Are you okay?"  
  
"HIEI HES NOT ME!!!" Kurama yelled  
  
But Hiei didn't hear him despite how loud the real Kurama was. "Hiei, I'm sorry but ummm how do I say this. Its all fake" said Barret fooling Hiei.  
  
Hiei's eyes went big "what do you mean this is all fake" Hiei questioned, "what are you talking about"  
  
"Barret is using something to make Hiei think that Barret is Kurama" said the mask fighter  
  
"We know that but how is he doing it?!" yelled Yusuke  
  
"I'm not sure" the mask fighter said  
  
"HES NOT ME!!!" yelled Kurama trying to make Hiei realized that Barret is not him.  
  
"I mean I hate you!" yelled Barret  
  
Hiei couldn't believe what he just heard. The only one that he thought that liked him just said that he hated him  
  
"I'm sorry. All this has been a lie. I felt sorry for you. No one really liked you. I pretended to like you so you wouldn't go do something dumb like kill yourself" said Barret  
  
Yusuke look at Hiei's face 'Hiei looks like his taking this pretty hard. I think I might know why' "Hiei never fought a fight like this before"  
  
"Yea, I wonder why he's taking this so hard? What do you think, Kurama?" ask Kuwabara  
  
"Err that bastard took my name! I'm going to kill him for that!!" Kurama yelled  
  
"Right.."Yusuke and Kuwabara both said  
  
A lot of booing was going on in the crowd "hey we want a fight. Not a lovey duby soap opera" said some demon in the crowd "Yea we want a fight! We want a fight!" the demons repeated over and over again  
  
"Hey Me and Hiei aren't lovers!" yelled Kurama  
  
"I think Hiei think you're his lover" Yusuke laughed  
  
"Ha, Hiei in love with me? You got to be kidding me."  
  
"Fox what the hell are you talking about!" Hiei yelled  
  
There the next chapter I hope you like it. It was longer than the last one ^^ please review. Thank you Yuna for the review you're the 1st one to me give a review 


	3. death?

Disclaimers: Hiei do I own you or yu yu hakusho? Hiei: You don't own me! And what the hell is yu yu hakusho? Anyways you don't own that ether me: hehehe he doesn't know the name of the show his on^^. Hiei: hn fool  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
What was Kurama talking about? If he was just pretending to like me. I'd. I don't know what the hell I would do.  
  
I started thinking of all the stuff that happened. No way that could have been all a lie. Could it? No, no it just could be a lie. I let Kurama get close to me because I though he was the only who like me for who I am. No, no he like me I know it. Err who I'm I kidding he doesn't like me. No one like me.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei but I have to kill you now since I hate you and every one does too" he came after me with his rose whip.  
  
There he goes again with his bullshit. After all this time why does he kill me now? Why didn't he kill he sooner like when we were fighting together? It just didn't make any sense to me.  
  
"KURAMA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" I yelled as he ran up to me with his rose whip.  
  
"You know very well what I'm talking about" he said. Ummm I really didn't know he was talking about  
  
"Fox, please what has gotten into you. You don't really hate me do you?" I was getting nerves  
  
I hope it wasn't true that he really hated me. And to ever think that was going to tell him that I loved him. I glad I didn't tell him if this was the way that he thought of me. I wonder what would have happened if I had told him. I think I wont think of that. So I finally know what love is and it all a lie it isn't fair. No, no this isn't fair. Every else gets to be loved or be in love but not me when I do fall in love its all lie. I felt like crying. I must never cry. Crying is for the weak. But love I hate it. I will never fall in love again just so I'll never get hurt like this again.  
  
I had to start running away from him to get away from the rose whip. I know very well if I got hit his rose whip I would be dead.  
  
Yusuke's Pov  
  
"HIEI SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yelled. Gezz this is getting on all my nerves how could this Barret guy do such a thing. "That's NOT KURAMA!"  
  
"YEA HES NOT ME!!" yelled Kurama. Man, was he piss but I guess I would be pissed too if someone took my name and said I hated one of my best friends  
  
"Hiei Barret isn't Kurama!" I yelled again  
  
"Their no uses Hiei can't hear you anyways. He has to realized that Barret isn't Kurama on his own" said the mask fighter  
  
".And what if he doesn't?" I questioned  
  
"He'll die.." he/she said  
  
We all went quite it didn't seem like he was going to realize it any time soon.  
  
"You mean the shrimp is going to die?" said Kuwabara  
  
"He might." I said. I sure hope that Hiei was going to realize soon. I'm sure none of us want him die  
  
"HIEI!!!" Kurama cried.  
  
"Shrimpy" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"HIEI!" I yelled  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
Kurama came after me with his rose whip I just stood there  
  
"DIE HIEI!" He yelled. Those words. I never thought I would ever hear them come from "my" fox. My fox? Did I just say that? I might the fox.  
  
"Fine kill me now its not like anyone cares about me anyways"  
  
I did what someone to care for me. But if Kurama didn't care about me who would? I mean I'm the demon that no one likes. The cold, heartless demon...yea no one would care if I died. A single tear went down my cheek as the last minutes of my life went by. But then I heard something. I heard Kurama not the one in the arena but my real Fox!  
  
"NO HIEI! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU" said the fox. The real one?  
  
Did I just hear that I thought no one even like me? I started to see everything else. What the hell is going on?  
  
A/N hey look it was longer^^. Please review. I hope you like it. I know it kinda ended in a cliffhanger. But the more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter will come. PS I'm thinking of ending it next chapter. 


	4. Love

Disclaimer: I don't own yu yu hakusho. Don't you really think that I could make some so great.^^  
  
A/N Wow I can't believe THE GREAT Yugijouoh reviewed my fan fic ^^ I read all of your yu yu hakusho fan fics. I'm sorry about my grammar I'll try not to make so many grammar mistakes in this chapter. (I bet I made a grammar mistake in that sentence. -.- I'm hopeless) Thank you so much for all the reviews people. I'm so glad people enjoy my fan fic^^. THANK YOU ALL!! Now on with the story.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
"NO HIEI! DON'T DIE! I LOVE YOU" I cried. I couldn't take it anymore. He was going to die. I couldn't let him die.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at me with the weirdness looks on their faces. Maybe I shouldn't have said that but I did love him and I couldn't have let him die to the son of a bitch who stole my name. Damn Berret Damn Berret to hell. Okay, okay calm down Kurama he's not you, he's not you.  
  
"KURAMA!" Hiei turned around to look at me.  
  
"Hiei! That bastard isn't me!" I yelled.  
  
Hiei turned back around with a really pissed look on he's face.  
  
"YOU ASSHOLE!" Hiei yelled. He took his katana out. This wasn't going to be pretty he looked really pissed.  
  
"Wait Hiei you cant kill me. I'm Kurama! You wouldn't kill me," Barret said. He's still trying to take my name even when Hiei knows that Barret isn't me. How stupid could you be? "DIE BARRET!" Hiei yelled and took his katana and cut him up so many times I couldn't count them all.  
  
All the pieces of the demon fell to the ground in a bloody mess.  
  
"And the winner by death is Hiei!" yell Koto to tell everyone who won.  
  
"Hn that damn bastard" Hiei jump off the arena and gave me a sad look.  
  
"HIEI" I yelled and ran up to him to give him a hug.  
  
Don't know what came over me to give him a hug. I felt his arms wrap around me. Hiei was hugging me. I didn't believe it. Hiei and me were hugging. Hiei must have been really hurt not by the weapon Barret used but by the words he used. That bastard to hurt Hiei like this.  
  
Crying? Did I hear crying? I looked down to see Hiei crying on me. Aww sure hope he was going to okay. Hiei hugging and crying.two things that I never thought Hiei would ever do. Those tears must have been in him for so long.  
  
He lifted his head up and said "Kurama, I love you please don't leave me"  
  
I hugged him tighter and whispered into his ear "I love you too and don't worry I will never leave you"  
  
He smiled at me. His lips went close mine. Mine lips went close to his. Before I knew it we were kissing. That was the last thing I thought Hiei would do but here we were kissing in front of everybody. EVERYBODY?! Oh well I don't care if the whole world knows that I love Hiei because the only thing that matter is that we loved each other.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's POV  
  
Kurama.? Hiei.? Umm kissing? O.O  
  
The End  
  
A/N well I think that the end. If a lot of reviewers tell me to go on I just might. Anyways grammar mistakes again I know, sorry but besides that how did you like it? Please review and thank you for reading^^ 


End file.
